Brother Knows Best
by beaglelover719
Summary: Sean Hotchner is in town for a visit and JJ gets roped into going out to dinner with him but it doesn't turn out quite the way Beth intended. AU one-shot.


**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

**A/N – recently tvguidedotcom had a blurb that we were going to see Hotch's brother again this season (Beth too, but that part didn't excite me) and I also watched The Tribe again recently so Sean Hotchner was fresh in my mind and wouldn't leave. If you haven't seen The Tribe (S1) I suggest you look it up, even if you have it's worth a revisit.**

"You have got to be kidding me." JJ mumbled, under her breath when she turned the corner at her local Wegmans and literally ran into Hotch and Beth. They lived within a twenty mile radius for years and never once had she run into him before, now she couldn't seem to escape him. Last weekend it had been Target.

"Oh, sorry." Hotch began before noticing who it was that he just collided with. "JJ?"

"Hey Hotch." She aimed a tight lipped smile at the brunette with him. "Beth."

"What are you doing in this neighborhood?" He asked puzzled.

The question annoyed her. Was she not allowed to shop at this particular store? Did he think she wanted to run in to him and his ditzy girlfriend? "I'm stalking you."

Hotch was quick to realize that he'd irritated her. "Ha, funny. I'm just surprised to see you here. I know that this isn't the store you frequent."

She watched as Beth moved closer and threaded her arm though his as if staking her claim. "I needed a few things and I was close by." Just so he didn't really think she was stalking him she added. "I just dropped Henry off with Will." She flashed another fake smile at the pair. "I better get moving. I have a lot I want to do this weekend. I'll see you on Monday." She was almost in the clear, maneuvering her cart to the side, when Beth's voice brought her up short.

"I have the _best_ idea." She smiled at Hotch, then JJ. "Aaron's brother is coming into town this weekend. You should join us for dinner."

"I'm sure JJ has…"

"Oh, I couldn't possibly…"

They broke off and smiled at each other.

"It'll be fun." Beth pronounced. "You would be great for one another."

JJ frowned. Beth didn't know anything about her other than the fact she worked with Hotch, had a son and was recently divorced. She was curious as to how she made the leap to determine that she and Sean Hotchner would be perfect for one another. "Because we're both single?" She asked, incredulously.

"Well, and Sean cooks and you obviously like food." Beth pointed out, looking at her shopping cart.

"Uh huh." JJ looked pleadingly at Hotch. When he seemed as stupefied by her assessment as JJ was she continued. "I'd love to, really, but I just don't think. I mean, I'm not really …"

"Oh sweetie, I know, divorce is hard but you're young, you need to get back out there."

"She did NOT say that." Garcia shouted. They'd met for an afternoon of retail therapy and were sitting down enjoying an adult beverage.

"She did too." JJ confirmed, taking a long slurp from her much needed margarita.

Emily snorted. "What did Hotch do?"

JJ sighed Hotch had been absolutely no help. "He stood there looking at me apologetically but other than that, nothing."

"Sean Hotchner is a cutie." Penelope pointed out. "You could do worse."

"Funny you should say that." JJ said. "Beth made the same argument."

"How do you get yourself into these situations?" Emily wondered.

JJ shrugged. "I wasn't doing anything. I swung into the store because I knew that I had some things I needed to pick up. If I would have known that I was going to run into Hotch and Beth I would have kept going." Especially when Beth pointed out how unhealthy her diet was. What was it any of her concern if she wanted to have a weekend where she binged on Oreo's, Cheetos and Butter Pecan ice cream. It's not like she did it every weekend.

Garcia sat back in her seat eyeing her suspiciously. "So what are you wearing?"

Pen obviously realized that JJ folded like a deck of cards. Beth had refused to take no for an answer and she had ultimately caved. She was meeting them for dinner at 7:00, which gave her roughly an hour more to hang with her friends before heading home to change. At least she'd been able to persuade them to meet at the restaurant rather than having them pick her up. "I don't know slacks and a blouse?"

"You could do that." Garcia nodded, "Or…" She looked over at Emily wickedly.

"You could totally make Beth's plan backfire." Emily grinned. "I like the way you think, PG." She raised her hand and shouted at their waiter. "Check!"

"Wait. What?" JJ looked at the pair in confusion.

"Sweetie, you know the best way to fight fire?" Garcia said, rising from her chair. "Fire."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." JJ groaned, looking longingly at her drink as she was pulled from the table.

She walked into the swanky little restaurant in Georgetown feeling pretty smug. Garcia and Emily's combined efforts on her hair and makeup really paid off, as did the sassy little summer dress that clung to every curve. She looked good and she knew it.

"JJ?" Hotch had seen the sexy blonde walk through the door and hadn't made the connection. She was strikingly beautiful; obviously he'd always known that she was beautiful, but he'd never seen her looking like she did tonight. He always thought of his JJ as sweet; this was a femme fatale walking towards his table, a stunningly beautiful, smoking hot...

"That's JJ?" Sean said lowly. "Holy shit and thank you, Jesus." He stood as she strolled up to the table.

"Hey, sorry, I'm not late am I?" She smiled widely, focusing on Sean.

Hotch stood as well. "No." He faltered. "You look…"

"I can't believe you can wear a dress like that with your eating habits." Beth teased.

Hotch jerked his head towards Beth and frowned slightly before turning his attention back to his colleague. "You look amazing, JJ."

"Thanks Hotch." She extended her hand to Sean. "It's nice to see you again, Sean. Thankfully it is under happier circumstances."

He pulled her chair for her. "Likewise. My brother is right as usual. You do look amazing."

"I wasn't aware that the two of you knew one another." Beth stated, confused.

"We met once." He glanced over at his brother but didn't offer Beth any explanation. Talking about his brother's wife's funeral at dinner with his new girlfriend didn't seem right. He was glad that JJ apparently agreed.

"So, how long are you in town for Sean?" She asked, effectively changing the subject.

JJ was surprised to find that she was actually enjoying the evening. Sean Hotchner was a lot like Hotch had been when she first met him, before life had intervened and knocked him for a few loops. He had a good sense of humor and thoroughly enjoyed teasing his older brother whom he clearly adored. He kept them entertained most of the evening with embarrassing stories about Hotch.

"Does Garcia know that you share her love of the theatre?" JJ giggled, trying to imagine her stoic boss dressing as a pirate all in an attempt to get the attention of a junior classmen.

"No, and I'd appreciate if you didn't tell her." He shot Sean a hard look.

JJ ignored him completely and turned back to Sean. "You don't happen to have pictures, do you? Because that would be all kind of awesome."

"There are no pictures." Hotch growled softly which only made JJ giggle harder.

"Oh my gosh there are totally pictures somewhere." She smiled at Sean winningly. "Seriously, name your price."

"This has been fun, but it's getting kind of late." Beth announced suddenly, drawing all eyes to her.

"Oh." JJ frowned looking at her phone for the time. "I'm meeting up with Emily, Pen and Morgan to go clubbing. I was going to see if you guys wanted to tag along." Initially she had thought of asking but she was truly enjoying the evening. She wasn't ready to part ways yet.

"You should go, Sean, I'm sure you'll have fun." Beth told him while speaking for herself and Hotch.

Realizing that Beth wanted to get rid of both of them JJ ignored her and spoke to Sean. "Absolutely, Morgan will appreciate having another guy in the group, although I have to be honest and tell you that I think he likes walking in a place with three women surrounding him. Makes him feel special. Like a pimp."

Hotch snorted. "I'm telling him you said that."

"Please, it's true." JJ chuckled. "You two don't want to go?" She asked again looking directly at Hotch when she asked.

"Maybe next time." Beth answered for him.

"Okay, your loss." JJ grabbed her purse and pulled out her wallet.

"Put that away." Hotch protested. "We invited you out this evening."

"Way to tell me now, I would have totally ordered the lobster." JJ mockingly responded but smiled at him and offered him a sincere thank you.

Hotch paid the bill then rose. "This was nice." He looked at JJ. "I'm glad you joined us." He told her earnestly.

She gazed back at him. "Thanks for inviting me." She was glad she'd come, even with Beth at the table, she had enjoyed watching the two brothers interact.

"Okay then. Have fun tonight." Beth slipped her arm through Hotch's and turned them from the table. "We've got the house to ourselves we can go home and have our own fun." She deliberately let her voice carry.

Sean waited until Beth and Hotch were far enough from the table before turning his attention to JJ. "So, JJ, how long have you been in love with my brother?"

JJ had been studying the couple as they left. The distaste of Beth's comment had been evident on her face and she'd stupidly done nothing to conceal it. She turned to Sean and once again was surprised at his likeness to his brother as a set of intelligent eyes bored into her. "Oh, a long time, Sean." She retorted, surprising them both with her honesty.

It was early morning when he finally crawled in the house. "Where the hell have you been?" Hotch sat on the recliner waiting for him. He'd run the gamut from insane jealously to fear and back.

"Hey, Dad, did you wait up for me?" Sean chuckled at the tight expression on his brother's face.

"I thought you came down to spend the weekend with me, not cavort with my employees."

"Cavort?" Sean laughed. "Wow, I should have just bunked at JJ's." He stated, watching as the famous Hotchner control continued to crumble.

"You hardly know, JJ. I don't think it would be appropriate for you to be sleeping at her house." He barely bit the words out.

Sean studied him silently before asking. "Hey do you remember that stuffed dog you had when you were a kid?"

The abrupt change of subject took him by surprise. "What?" He sputtered.

"You called him Scruffy. I remember when I was about six I found him in your room. Sure, I was snooping, but I found the dog and I wanted him so I took him. I thought you were going to kill me when you found out but mom intervened and told you that you were too old for a stuffed animal anyway and made you give him to me. I'll never forget the look on your face." Sean smiled softly at his brother.

Hotch pinched his nose and sighed. "Why are we talking about that now, exactly?"

"You look at JJ the same way you looked at Scruffy."

Hotch swallowed. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Personally I think it's great, because I think she's great." He flopped down on the couch. "She is sexy as hell, funny, smart and unbelievably sweet."

"Have you been drinking?" He asked; the tick on the side of his forehead visibly noticeable.

"Nope." Sean smiled at Hotch's surprise. "So," He mumbled, lifting his eyes to the ceiling. "Beth upstairs?"

Hotch was silent for a moment before finally answering. "No."

"No?" It was Sean's turn to be surprised. "I'm a little surprised she made it blatantly obvious what she wanted to do for the rest of the evening." His grin grew. "Well, isn't that interesting?"

"I wasn't feeling well…"

"No wonder," Sean reached out and gripped his brother's knee, giving it a friendly squeeze, "You thought this was going to be Scruffy all over again." He laughed when Hotch's nose flared. "You know she's in love with you?"

"Beth?"

"No. Seriously bro, keep up. We're talking about JJ."

Hotch shook his head. "I think you need to get some sleep, all you're doing is rambling."

His brother studied him wisely before giving in to a yawn. "I do need some sleep." He rose from the couch. "I want to finish this conversation later though."

Hotch shook his head as his brother ambled off towards the guest room. Apparently he'd been a little too obvious in his attention to JJ the previous evening if both Sean and Beth picked up on it. Fuck. He scrubbed a hand down his face. It was hard to ignore or downplay his attraction to the blonde when she'd shown up looking like sin.

He stood to go and grab a few hours of sleep himself when he heard the soft knock. Who the hell could be at the door this early? He made his way over to it and was stunned to find JJ on the other side.

"Hey." She was just as startled by his appearance. "Crap, I was hoping I'd catch Sean before he went to bed. I didn't wake you did I?"

"No." He replied gruffly. Her hair was knotted up in a bun and she had exchanged her sandals for flip flops, the flirty dress was still hugging her curves.

"What in the world are you doing out of bed so early?" He raised a brow at the irony of her question. "Oh, I've never been."

"Why are you here, JJ?" Hotch asked a touch impatiently.

"Oh." She held up her hand. In it was his brother's wallet. "It must have fallen out in the car. I didn't want him to freak out when he couldn't find it."

"You could have called." He pointed out bluntly.

She tilted her head at his attitude. "No offense, but you're kind of grouchy in the morning. I was two blocks away I thought I was being nice." She turned to leave and mumbled under her breath, "Oh, thanks JJ, I appreciate your dropping this off. It was very sweet of you. I'm sorry I'm a complete douche before six a.m."

"JJ?"

"What?" She spun back around and ran smack into his chest. His hands went to her hips to steady her, as her hands splayed on his chest.

He watched as her eyes dilated and she instinctively licked her lips. "Thank you." He said, huskily.

"You're…"

That was as far as she got before his mouth covered her own. She barely hesitated before she molded her body to his, her arms twining around his neck. She moaned as his hands glided downward palming her ass and lifting her into him.

They were both panting as they broke for necessary air. "You should always thank me like that."

"Oh good, you returned my wallet." Sean's voice cut into their moment. He picked it up from the side table and pulled something from it. "You two might need this." He commented, tossing a condom at them. "And you might want to get out of the doorway where anyone can see you. I'd hate for you to have to explain your arrest for indecent exposure." Chuckling he turned and trotted back up the stairs.

JJ blushed and stepped back from Hotch. "I, uh, should, uh, go." She pointed her thumb towards the drive.

"Or you could stay." Hotch stated before she could move. "I feel like I've barely scratched the surface of things I need to say thank you for." He inched forward. "You know, I had a really nice time tonight but I can't help feel that I made a mistake."

JJ stared at him uncertainly. "Yeah, how's that?"

"I left with the wrong woman." He felt the pressure in his chest loosen when a little smile appeared on her face. "I came home and sat here, consumed with jealously, until my brother strolled in."

JJ bit her lip before asking, "I thought Beth had other plans for you?"

"She did. But I couldn't get my mind off of you and instead of ignoring it like we usually do we addressed it." He reached for her hand. "I won't be seeing Beth anymore."

Her mouth dropped in surprise. "I'm sorry to hear that." She stated automatically.

Hotch frowned. That hadn't been the response he thought he get. He was hoping she would fly back into his arms. "You are?"

"Not even a little but I thought that was the appropriate response." She grinned at him as she inched closer. "You know, kind of like when I told you that Will and I were divorcing and you said…"

"I said I was sorry it didn't work out. Yeah, that was totally a lie." His hand snaked around her waist and brought her tight against him. "Stay." He asked her again.

"It is late." She lifted up on her toes. "I should probably be in bed." She whispered against his mouth. She laughed when he swung her up in his arms and headed for the stairs. "I should probably warn you, I'm not the least bit tired."

Hotch stopped at the top of the stairs. "Well, then I should probably warn you, I'm taking you to bed, but it isn't to sleep."

"Well someone should have probably warned me that I would need earplugs!" Sean was heard complaining.

**Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
